Cherryfall
|pastaffie=None |age = Approx. 14 moons (1.17 years) |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest=Kit: Apprentice: |namesl=Cherrykit Cherrypaw |familyt=Mother: Father: Brother: |familyl=Poppyfrost Berrynose Molepaw |mentor=Foxleap, Cloudtail (temporarily) |apps=None |livebooks=''The Fourth Apprentice, ''Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Hollyleaf's Story, Mistystar's Omen |deadbooks=''None'' }} Cherrypaw is a fluffy ginger she-cat with amber eyes. History In the Omen of the Stars Arc ''The Fourth Apprentice :Cherrykit and her brother, Molekit, are born to Poppyfrost and Berrynose during an unusually hot and dry greenleaf, although they are not yet mentioned by name. :After the birth of the two kits, Jayfeather, the medicine cat of ThunderClan, calls for Berrynose to come see his kits. Before Berrynose arrives, three cats suddenly appear, looking at the newborn kits hungrily. Jayfeather's brother, Lionblaze, arrives and also sees the three cats. Jayfeather and Lionblaze identify them as Tigerstar, Hawkfrost and a cat they don't recognize, who is later on revealed to be Brokenstar, whom are all residents of the Dark Forest. The evil cats disappear. :When her father arrives in the nursery, he greets his mate and kits warmly, and tells Poppyfrost that their kits are going to be the best in the Clan. Fading Echoes :Cherrykit tumbles out of the nursery with her brother beside her and her mother behind her. Poppyfrost complains about how early kits wake up while Cherrykit and Molekit continue on. As warriors gather by the rocks, she is told to stay out of the way although she wants to hear Brambleclaw speak. :Cherrykit is often seen playing with her brother Molekit throughout this book. When Jayfeather visits them, Cherrykit shows him a battle move, which leads into her and Molekit getting into an argument on pouncing. :When the tree falls on the camp, Daisy carries Cherrykit out as the Clan evacuates the hollow. :When Briarpaw breaks her spine, Cherrykit and Molekit are seen playing around her, encouraging her, and climbing all over her. Cherrykit offers to give her meal to Briarlight, who has earned her warrior name, but when the young warrior refuses and manages to get her own prey from the fresh-kill pile, she and her brother cheer Briarlight on. Jayfeather notices that they seem to be the only other cats in the Clan who see her as the same cat they had seen before the accident. Dovepaw also notes that Cherrykit, Molekit, and Jayfeather are Briarlight's biggest supporters. Briarlight later boasts to her mother, Millie, that she could balance both kits on her shoulders, to which Millie replies that she wouldn't dare. :Later on, she is playing with a ball of moss on the frost covered ground with her brother. Night Whispers :Cherrykit is often seen alongside her mother and her brother. Once, she skips in front of her father, Berrynose, causing him to trip, and he chides her good-naturedly. She is also one of the cats who begin to catch whitecough. Sign of the Moon :Cherrykit is recovering well after catching whitecough. When Ivypool and Dovewing become warriors, she and Molekit start to talk about how they will be the best apprentices yet. Firestar overhears this, and tells the pair that they are not six moons yet, much to the kits' dismay. :She also gets bellyache, along with her brother, from eating too much squirrel, but Jayfeather treats it, and they both eventually get better. The Forgotten Warrior :Cherrykit receives her apprentice name, Cherrypaw, and receives Foxleap as her mentor. She's very excited and eager to learn. Later when she and Molepaw are training with Foxleap, Rosepetal, and Brightheart, Brightheart is showing them her fighting techniques, when a fox arrives, Brightheart pushes them into brambles and chases the fox with Foxleap and Rosepetal. A few moments later, the fox returns, trying to kill the apprentices. A strange cat, initially believed to be Sol, but later revealed as Hollyleaf, shows up and scares off the fox. :Later, when she and her mentor, Foxleap, and her brother and his mentor, Rosepetal, go hunting, she comes back with a huge squirrel that she caught. :Cherrypaw and Mousewhisker share a rotting mouse and then come up with a bellyache. They try to treat it themselves, but end up being near-fatally poisoned by an herb after they mistook it for parsley. Leafpool cautiously sniffs at the foam on their mouths and declares that they had consumed Water Hemlock. Cherrypaw then has to be held down to keep from flailing and choking to death on her tongue. Thankfully with the help of Leafpool and Cinderheart, they are given yarrow and are able to vomit up the poison and then, as Leafpool promises, are fine. Poppyfrost and Daisy are frantic, but seem more consoled after Leafpool pronounces their offspring fine. The Last Hope :When Ivypool reveals that she has been spying and training in the Dark Forest, Cherrypaw is seen admiring her bravery. Later, Ivypool takes Cherrypaw out of the camp to work with her. :Cherrypaw serves as a messenger along with her brother, Molepaw, and she is sent to ShadowClan. :When ThunderClan are being attacked by a second wave of Dark Forest warriors Dovewing spots Cherrypaw at the top of the hollow, peering down at them. Firestar waves his tail at her and she dashes off to get help from any Clan patrol she can find. :In the middle of battle, Bumblestripe bumps into the two littermates, and Cherrypaw excitedly announces the Clans are beating the Dark Forest warriors. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story :Cherrykit is briefly outside with Molekit until Poppyfrost tells her to get back in the den because she has a cough. She asks why Jayfeather can't just give her medicine, and Poppyfrost tells her he ran out of yarrow. Hollyleaf is watching this and gets yarrow, which she leaves outside the camp entrance for Jayfeather to find. Later, she tells Fallen Leaves that she has stopped coughing and the yarrow leaves worked. Hollyleaf thinks that if she stayed in ThunderClan she would have liked Cherrykit as her apprentice. Mistystar's Omen : Trivia *Due to her kin, Cherrypaw has traces of WindClan blood from Windflight, who is half WindClan, loner blood from Daisy and Smoky, who are loners, and SkyClan blood from Spottedleaf and Tigerstar, who are SkyClan descendants. *In ''The Forgotten Warrior, Molekit and Cherrykit are mentioned as being almost six moons old. However, judging by the season they were born and the season they were apprenticed in, both of them were over a year old and roughly six moons late in being apprenticed. *She and Molepaw are mistakenly listed as kits in the allegiances once, despite having already been apprenticed. *Cherrypaw's and Molepaw's warrior names are going to be Cherryfur and Molespots Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Poppyfrost: Father: :Berrynose: Brother: :Molepaw: Grandmothers: :Sorreltail: :Daisy: Grandfathers: :Brackenfur: :Smoky: Great-Grandmothers: :Frostfur: :Willowpelt: Great-Grandfather: :Whitestorm: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Snowfur: Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Thistleclaw: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Aunts: :Hazeltail: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Lilykit: :Seedkit: Uncles: :Mousewhisker: :Molepaw: Half-Aunt: :Rosepetal: Half-Uncle: :Toadstep: Great-Aunts: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Great-Uncles: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Thornclaw: Great-Half-Uncle: :Graystripe: :Darkstripe: Great-Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: :Longtail: Great-Great-Aunts: :Brindleface: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: Great-Great-Uncles and Aunts: :Unidentified Kits: Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Bluestar: :Sweetpaw: :Rosetail: Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncle: :Goosefeather: Cousins: :Unnamed Kits: :Whitewing: :Amberkit: :Dewkit: :Snowkit: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Briarlight: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Sandstorm: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Tigerstar: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Larchkit: :Hollykit: :Icecloud: :Foxleap: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Mistystar :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock : :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Gorseclaw: :Spottedpelt: Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Apprentices Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Females Category:Minor Character